In the design of steering systems, using one double-acting cylinder connected to each wheel spindle is advantageous compared to more expensive and complicated two-cylinder systems. One problem with single cylinder systems is that the cylinder needs to be placed on the front side of the axle to optimize steering characteristics. For example, the Ackerman error can be reduced significantly by a front mounted arrangement. However, in such an arrangement the cylinder becomes exposed to crop passing beneath the machine. Cotton harvesting occurs when the plant stalk is still quite green, and therefore the cylinder rod must be protected from plant sap. If the rod is unprotected, sap builds up on the rod and causes premature seal failure. The geometry of the steering system is such that the space in which the cylinder rod extends is also the same space that is encroached by the tire and wheel when the cylinder is moved in the opposite direction. As a result, fixed shielding is rather ineffective. If the shield is made narrow enough to avoid the tires and wheels in sharp turns, cylinder rod protection from the crop is insufficient. Flexible accordion shields tend to collect dirt and debris, are easily damaged and have to operate effectively from a short closed length to a relatively long extended length. Removal of such shields for servicing and cleaning is difficult and time-consuming.